wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWF Light Heavyweight Championship
The World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Championship was a professional wrestling championship. The title was challenged by light heavyweights at a maximum weight of 215 lbs (before deactivation the weight limit was changed to 220Ibs). The WWF Light Heavyweight Championship was first introduced in Japan in a tournament which ended with Perro Aguayo defeating Gran Hamada to become the first recognized champion. It then migrated to the US west coast before transitioning to Mexico and then later being defended once again in Japan by way of the New Japan Pro Wrestling promotion. The title would later become popularized and widely defended within the confines of the World Wrestling Federation in 1997, when a tournament was held in the United States to crown a champion. Before the tournament, the title was at point previously considered a part of the much venerated J-Crown. Championship Lineage Recognized bu UWA and NJPW * Perro Aguayo - March 26, 1981 * Fishman - September 25, 1981 * Perro Aguayo 2 - October 10, 1981 * Chris Adams - October 18, 1981 * Perro Aguayo 3 - December 13, 1981 * Gran Hamada - April 21, 1982 * Perro Aguayo 4 - August 29, 1982 * Villano III - March 20, 1983 * Perro Aguayo 5 - August 7, 1983 * Gran Hamada 2 - April 17, 1984 * Villano III 2 - May 20, 1984 * Fishman 2 - August 24, 1986 * Perro Aguayo 6 - December 24, 1986 Vacated — May 3, 1987 * Villano III 3 - June 17, 1987 * Rambo - October 4, 1987 * Villano III 4 - July 11, 1988 * Sangre Chicana - August 14, 1989 * Aguayo 7 - October 15, 1989 * Sangre Chicana 2 - December 3, 1989 * Villano III 5 - May 27, 1990 * Pegasus Kid - March 3, 1991 * Villano III 6 - September 13, 1992 * El Signo - January 1, 1993 * Villano III 7 - July 18, 1994 Vacated — January 1995 * Aero Flash - June 16, 1995 * The Great Sasuke - March 24, 1996 * El Samurai - June 22, 1996 * The Great Sasuke 2 - August 4, 1996 - Championship becomes part of the J-Crown * Ultimo Dragon - October 11, 1996 * Jushin Thunder Liger - January 4, 1997 * El Samurai 2 - July 6, 1997 * Shinjiro Otani - August 10, 1997 Vacated - November 5, 1997 - The J-Crown was disbanded. Recognized by WWF * Taka Michinoku - December 7, 1997 - WWF In Your House 19 * Christian - October 18, 1998 - WWF In Your House 25 * Gillberg - November 17, 1998 - WWE Raw * Essa Rios - February 13, 2000 - WWE Sunday Night Heat * Dean Malenko - March 13, 2000 - WWE Raw * Scotty 2 Hotty - April 17, 2000 - WWE Raw * Dean Malenko 2 - April 29, 2000 - WWE SmackDown * Crash Holly - March 13, 2001 - WWE Sunday Night Heat * Jerry Lynn - April 29, 2001 - WWE Sunday Night Heat * Jeff Hardy - June 7, 2001 - WWE SmackDown * X-Pac - June 25, 2001 - WWE Raw * Tajiri - August 6, 2001 - WWE Raw * X-Pac 2 - August 19, 2001 - WWE SummerSlam 2001 Deactivated See Also WWE Championships, WWE